Kate Higgins
| birth_place = Charlottesville, Virginia, U.S. | resides = Auburn, Alabama | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, singer, jazz pianist | alias = Kate Davis | gender = Female | status = Married | instrument = piano | genre = hard-bop, post-bop, modal jazz, mainstream jazz | yearsactive = 1992–present (musician) 2002–present (voice actress) | title = | family = | spouse =Jess Lofland | children = Beckett Lofland, Foster Lofland | relatives = Christine Schnittka: sister | ethnic = Caucasian | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Karin Kurosaki/Nanao Ise/Retsu Unohana Eureka Seven as Talho Fate/Stay Night as Saber Naruto as Sakura Haruno Zatch Bell! as Megumi Oumi/Kolulu | website = http://www.katehiggins.com | agent = William Morris Agency}} Catherine "Kate" Davis Higgins (born August 16, 1969) is a voice actress, singer, and jazz pianist. She was born in Charlottesville, Virginia grew up in Auburn, Alabama, and currently lives in Los Angeles. She is best known as the English voice of Sakura Haruno on the hit anime series Naruto, Talho Yūki from Eureka Seven, C.C. from Code Geass and Saber from the anime Fate/stay Night. As of 2010, she is now the official voice of Miles "Tails" Prower of the SEGA video game series Sonic the Hedgehog.http://blogs.sega.com/usa/2010/07/15/out-of-the-mouths-of-hedgehogs/ She has also been credited under the name of Kate Davis. She gave birth to her first son, Beckett in 2009 and her second son, Foster in 2010 with her husband Jess Lofland. Music career Higgins earned a degree in music from Auburn University. She is a trained pianist who studied with the jazz pianist, Bob Richardson. As well as voice acting, Higgins pursued her music career in jazz. She plays piano and has worked as a sideperson for many musicians. She released the first jazz album by her own name The Tide is Low in 2002. The second jazz album is Stealing Freedom. Her style of hard-bop is very well done in her jazz albums and she has played with other musicians like, Katisse Buckingham, Justin Robinson, Roy Hargrove, Steven Bernstein, Tom Harrell, Eric Alexander, Marc Johnson, Christian McBride, Lewis Nash, Bobby Previte, Vic Juris, Jesse Davis, Mike Fahn, Greg Osby, Joe Lovano, Josh Roseman and many others. She is also in a band called Upperstructure. This features the same lineup as Melissa Fahn's R&B band in her album Avignon. They released one album called 6 by 5. Her piano idols are Thelonious Monk, Wynton Kelly and Horace Silver. Her CD, "Bigger than Love", can be purchased through CDBaby.com at http://cdbaby.com/cd/katehiggins2 Filmography Anime roles * Angel Combat: Relam Card Quest - Polly's mother/Zartana * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Denbo * Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Lily, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Lilynette Gingerback, Miyuki * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' - C.C., Additional Voices * ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - C.C., Additional Voices * Digimon Data Squad - Miki Kurosaki * Disgaea - Etna (trailer) * ''Eureka Seven'' - Talho' * '''Fate/stay night - Saber * Eyeshield 21 - Mamori Anezaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Additional Voices * GTO - Girl (credited as Kate Davis) * GunXSword - Vivian(Ep. 10) * ''Stitch! - Angel (Experiment 624) * Hare+Guu - Yumi(deluxe) * IGPX Immortal Grand Prix - Jessica Darlin * Initial D - Simone * Karas - Homura * Last Exile - Dunya Scheer * Lucky ☆ Star - Nanako Kuroi * Marmalade Boy - Meiko * Mars Daybreak - Ester Ein Astrada * 'Naruto' - 'Sakura Haruno, Udon * ''Naruto Shippuden'' - '''Sakura Haruno * Naruto Special: Battle at Hidden Falls. I am the Hero! - Sakura Haruno(OVA) * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Sakura Haruno *Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Sakura Haruno *Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Shippūden the Movie - Sakura Haruno * Nodame Cantabile - Megumi "Nodame" Noda * Planetes - Eldegard Rivera * ''Scrapped Princess - Zefiris * Samurai Champloo - Yuri, Seyama * Stellvia '' - Akira Kayama (Credited as Kate Davis) * ''Saiyuki Reload - Kinkaku(as Kate Davis) * Tekkonkinkreet - Kimura's Wife * Tenjho Tenge Emi Isuzu(as Kate Davis) * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Hisui * Yukikaze - Additional Voices(OAV) * Zatch Bell! - Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila, additional voices Non-Anime Roles * All Grown Up! (2003) - Leslie * Dibo the Gift Dragon (2007) - Annie * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete (2009) - Inhabitants of Midgar Edge * Wolverine and the X-Men - Scarlet Witch, Pixie Video games *''Armored Core 4'' - P. Dam, Hilarios *''Armored Core: For Answer'' - Additional voices (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' - Cloche (uncredited) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Tina Armstrong *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' - Tina Armstrong http://www.deadoralivegame.com/deadoralivegame/us/manual/doap_webmanual.pdf *''Destroy All Humans!'' - Miss Rockwell *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' - Wilhelmina "Billie" Church *''Culdcept Saga'' - Rilara *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Cocoon Inhabitants *''MadWorld'' - Naomi / RinRin *''Magna Carta 2'' - Rue *''Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' - Jessica Philomele (uncredited) *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja series'' - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series'' - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Ninja Council series'' - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles'' - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2'' - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Rise of a Ninja'' - Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: The Broken Bond'' - Sakura Haruno *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' - Momiji *''Operation Darkness'' - Cynthia Rivele (uncredited) *''Project Sylpheed'' - Natalie Kong *''Resonance of Fate'' - Additional Voices *''Rumble Roses XX'' - Candy Cane, Becky (uncredited) *''Saints Row 2'' - Additional Voices *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' - Subaru Kujo (uncredited) * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) - Miles "Tails" Prower (2010–present)http://blogs.sega.com/usa/2010/07/15/out-of-the-mouths-of-hedgehogs/ *''Soul Calibur IV'' - Shura (Customize character voices) (uncredited) *''Suikoden V'' - Miakis (uncredited) *''Tales of the Abyss'' - Arietta the Wild (uncredited) *''Tales of Vesperia'' - Sodia (uncredited) *''The World Ends with You'' - Uzuki Yashiro and Raimu "Rhyme" Bito *''Trinity Universe'' - Tsubaki *''Valkyria Chronicles'' - Cordelia gi Randgriz, Martha Lipponen, Freesia York *''Wild Arms 4'' - Yulie Ahtreide (uncredited) *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' - Megumi Oumi, Laila *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' - Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila *''Zeno Clash: Ultimate Edition'' - Deadra Documentary *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' - Herself Staff credits * AnimeTV - Theme song performance "I'm On My Way" Discography * The Solid Rock (1998) - Concord Records * The Tide is Low (2002) - Concord Jazz - with Eric Alexander and Steven Bernstein * Upper Structure 6 by 5 (2004) * Bigger than Love (2006) - Concord * Jazz Standards * Christmas * Stealing Freedom (2009) - Concord Jazz - with Eric Alexander and Steven Bernstein * Little Parts (2009) - Produced by Joel Alpers References External links *Official website *Kate Higgins at MySpace * * ms:Kate Higgins fi:Kate Higgins Category:1969 births Category:American voice actors Category:American female singers Category:American jazz pianists Category:American jazz singers Category:Hard bop pianists Category:Post-bop pianists Category:Modal jazz pianists Category:Women in jazz Category:Auburn High School people Category:Auburn University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Auburn, Alabama Category:People from Charlottesville, Virginia Category:Concord Records artists